


One More Miracle

by Soldierlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierlocked/pseuds/Soldierlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not much of a writer but my friend had this idea and I asked her If I could use it and this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer but my friend had this idea and I asked her If I could use it and this happened.

Sherlock experiences his first Christmas alone without John after the fall. He thought that tracking down Moriarty would’ve distracted his rapid-fire thoughts about John, however it didn’t always work. Sherlock isn’t home, he’s in a flat a few streets down from 221B for the holidays this year. No sign of Moriarty anywhere, but he needs to make sure John is safe. 

 

Mycroft takes advantage of this and visits occasionally, providing Sherlock with everything needed to survive. Sherlock doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

 

“The doctor is still having nightmares.”

 

Sherlock curls up into a ball facing the back of the couch Mycroft provided. Ignoring everything having to do with John.

 

_John. John. John. John. John._

 

“Keep up the surveillance on him.” Sherlock spits out, tightening his fists into balls. Asking Mycroft for a favor has him angry enough.

 

A door shuts, and he’s alone.

 

_It’s for John’s sake._ He tells himself repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

His second Christmas is easier to deal with. He’s closer to bringing down Moriarty’s branch, but he needs a bit more time. Sherlock is in Germany for Christmas this year, tracking down everything relating to the consulting criminal and eliminating it without a second thought. 

 

Sherlock is playing the violin when he hears his phone buzzing. He sets his violin down carefully and checks his phone. 

 

_Mycroft._

 

“How is he?”

 

“He met someone. A young lady named Mary Morstan. They’ve been seeing each other for half of a year now.”

 

Sherlock clenches his phone but doesn’t utter a word.

 

“I do believe they will be moving in together within the next few months.”

 

The wall Sherlock made to protect himself shatters. He feels like he’s been stabbed repeatedly in the chest, aching pain spreads throughout his body and his hand trembles.

 

“Sherlock-”

 

“I’m happy for him.” Sherlock hangs up and puts his head in his hands. Trying to focus on his breathing.

 

_I’m fine. John is happy. That’s all that matters._

 

Something snaps.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Brother.”

 

The call comes on Christmas Eve, Sherlock has successfully eliminated Moriarty and his men. He’s back home in London, searching for a certain man by the name of Sebastian Moran.

 

“Any information on the whereabouts about Colonel Moran?”

 

“No, my men are on it. I’ll give you a call when we have found him. Shouldn’t be long now.”

 

He hangs up.

 

Sherlock sits in his chair of 221B, alone. The flat is empty, everything is too clean and organized. The wall is fixed. It’s foreign and quiet. John hasn’t live here for a more than a year. He can hear Mrs. Hudson’s footsteps downstairs, bustling about. 

 

_It’s not right._

 

He dashes up to grab his coat, and rushes out the door. He waves down a cab and takes out his phone to see a text from Mycroft. 

** This is where John currently resides. Merry Christmas, Sherlock. Don’t do anything stupid. **

 

Sherlock tells the cabbie the address and scrolls down his list of contacts until he hits John, texting furiously. His finger hovers over the send button for a moment and then he presses it.

 

** One more miracle. - SH **


End file.
